


Je te l'avais promis

by orangemma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Post-War, Tragic Romance, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemma/pseuds/orangemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est fini mais son cœur continu de lutter. Il lui avait promis de la retrouver mais il n'en a jamais eu le courage. Aujourd'hui Drago tient enfin sa promesse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te l'avais promis

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon lorsque Drago Malfoy ouvrit les yeux après une nuit assez mouvementée. En effet, toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, à ce rendez-vous auquel il devait se rendre. Il avait repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à maintenant mais il fallait qu'il tienne sa promesse. Il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait la voir avant de disparaître et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le courage de la retrouver.

Le jeune homme se leva alors de son lit, traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente. Il ne voulait pas se presser, non pas parcequ'il ne désirait pas la revoir, au contraire tout son corps la réclamait mais cela faisait 3 ans qu'il l'avait évitée : depuis la fin de la grande bataille et il n'en était pas fier. A dire vrai, depuis la fin de la guerre il avait coupé les ponts avec la totalité du monde extérieur pour aller se réfugier dans le manoir de son enfance, qui lui appartenait depuis le décès de ses parents au combat. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il se cachait derrière des livres et avait pour seul contact son elfe de maison Pim qui entretenait entièrement la demeure Malfoy.

Plus le temps passait et plus l'esprit de Drago s'échappait vers des souvenirs qui lui semblaient pourtant si lointain. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la peur qu'il avait ressenti en quittant le Lord et tous ses Mangemorts, de cet inquiétude mélangée à de la honte en venant voir Potter pour se battre à ses cotés. Il ressentait encore toute cette pression que les membres de l'Ordre lui avait fait subir afin de savoir quelle confiance ils pouvaient lui accorder et à cela, c'est elle qui avait été le plus difficile à convaincre. Malgré la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait envers son meilleur ami, il savait que cela ne suffirait pas à la convaincre qu'il était différent des membres de sa famille. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas l'idiot imbu de sa personne qu'elle croyait. Il se revit parfaitement dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donné en train d'élaborer milles stratagèmes pour gagner sa confiance. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer tous ces moments qu'il avait passé avec elle de sa mémoire, toutes ces nuits à la belle étoile à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout à profiter de l'instant de répit qui leur était donné avant la bataille. Et à force de douceur et de patience, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et tous deux avaient été étonnés du chemin qu'ils avaient choisi…

L'ancien Serpentard fut soudain ramené à la réalité par le carillon de la grande horloge qui ornait le couloir. Celle-ci lui rappela qu'il était déjà 8 heure et qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer en pensant à l'avenir plutôt qu'au passé. Il regarda alors son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et fut heureux que les bienfaits de toutes les séances de Quidditch qu'il avait dû faire n'aient pas disparu. Cela était idiot car il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas compte de son physique - ça n'avait jamais était le cas d'ailleurs - mais il se serait senti ridicule de venir la voir avec la silhouette du professeur Rogue. Il avait toujours voulu avoir l'air protecteur pour la rassurer.

Il fit donc sa toilette, commençant par raser sa barbe de plusieurs jours et finit en mettant une touche d'eau de toilette à la senteur de musc : sachant pertinemment que c'était son parfum préféré étant donné qu'elle le lui avait dit un soir où il portait le même parfum. Cette tâche accomplie, il jeta un dernier regard à son image et, satisfait, retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il choisit un ensemble sobre avec une cape assortie. Après tout, c'était pour la voir qu'il se déplaçait, pas pour aller parader : cette époque où chaque sortie était une occasion de se faire voir était révolue chez lui ; à présent plus il pouvait passer inaperçu, mieux c'était.

Sa cape ajustée, il se détourna de son armoire et appela son elfe de maison :

« -Pim, s'il te plait, pourrais tu venir ? »

Un « pop » sonore retentit et le petit elfe fit son apparition devant Drago :

« - Oui maître, qu'est-ce que Pim peut faire pour vous ?

\- Pour commencer arrête de m'appeler « maître » s'il te plait, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment, puis je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais faire préparer Oris pendant que je déjeune ?

\- Oui monsieur, tout de suite. Mais Pim voudrait savoir pourquoi Monsieur ne peut pas simplement transplaner pour aller voir Mademoiselle ?

\- Parce que là où je dois aller est un lieu protégé où on ne peut pas transplaner, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Pim comprends, répondit la créature d'un petite voix fluette puis s'inclinant bien bas elle ajouta, Pim doit laisser Monsieur pour exécuter son ordre mais son déjeuner est déjà prêt. Il le trouvera sur la table de la cuisine.

Un nouveau « pop » retentit, laissant le jeune homme seul. Il prit alors la direction de la cuisine où un festin gargantuesque l'attendait. Malgré le nœud à l'estomac qu'il avait, il se força à manger des œufs brouillés et à boire un café car il lui fallait tout de même un minimum de force pour voyager. Une fois le repas fini, il débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et alla dans le salon récupérer les affaires qu'il avait préparé avant de se rendre aux écuries.

Comme il s'en doutait, Pim avait fini de préparer Oris, le sombral de l'ancien Serpentard. Il possédait l'animal depuis presque 5 ans : depuis le moment où il avait rejoint Potter. Malheureusement ces dernières années il n'avait pas sorti l'animal qui souffrait quelque peu d'un manque de liberté. C'est donc avec une attitude assez joyeuse que le sombral accueillit son maître. Le jeune homme attrapa alors un morceau de viande dans un bac près de lui et le jeta à la bête. Alors que celle-ci déchiquetait la viande de façon gourmande, Drago s'approcha et la caressa entre les oreilles. Une fois le morceau de viande avalé, Drago chargea ses affaires, monta sur le dos d'Oris et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Amène moi à Poudlard mon beau ! »

Oris hennit alors en signe d'approbation, sortit de son box et dans un élan de grâce déploya ses ailes et décolla. Les sabots du sombral quittèrent le sol et Drago ressentit de nouveau ce même sentiment de liberté que lorsqu'il montait à balai, sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, remuant ses cheveux mais il adorait ça, comme s'il se sentait revivre. Pour lui, il n'y avait que dans les airs qu'il se sentait libre, hors de portée de tout. Contrairement à elle. C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il se remémora les nombreuses fois où il avait voulu la forcer à voler mais rien à faire : ni les chantages, ni la force n'avait eu raison de sa hantise de la voltige. Il avait d'ailleurs fini par l'accepter, lui apprenant tout de même les bases pour les urgences, où là seulement elle concédait à quitter la terre ferme.

Le voyage se passa calmement, le jeune homme profitait de ce moment d'évasion, de paix intérieur afin de trouver le courage pour ce qui l'attendait. L'homme et la bête étaient tellement heureux de retrouver les airs que le voyage parut plus court que prévu et c'est avec la même grâce avec laquelle il avait décollé qu'Oris se posa doucement dans l'herbe encore humide de Poudlard, non loin de la cabane du garde chasse. Drago descendit de l'animal le plus délicatement possible, préférant éviter Hagrid. Il était sur que s'il avait le « malheur » de croiser sa route, il ne le laisserait plus tranquille lui posant milles questions auxquelles il n'aurait certainement pas envie de répondre. Drago attacha Oris à un arbre bordant la forêt interdite, récupéra ses affaires et constata avec soulagement que le demi-géant avait laissé un mot sur sa porte. Il s'approcha afin de lire mais ne put déchiffrer que les mots « Parti », « nourrir » et « Buck ». Décidemment l'écriture du garde chasse était toujours aussi brouillon mais l'essentiel était qu'il s'était absenté, sûrement parti dans la Forêt Interdite.

Sur de ne pas croiser la route d'Hagrid, il prit la direction du parc quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où il pourrait la trouver. Il avait promis de venir la voir mais aucun lieu n'avait été convenu. Pourtant un souvenir, comme une douce mélodie lui revient en mémoire, il se revit près du lac sous un arbre avec elle. Il l'entendit de nouveaux lui murmurer alors qu'elle était dans ses bras : « Cet endroit est merveilleux, je pourrais y passer ma vie entière avec toi. » Puis elle s'était doucement relevée et l'avait regardé dans les yeux avant d'ajouter : « Ca sera notre endroit, hein Drago ? Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive on se retrouvera ici ! » Et il avait acquiescé avant de l'embrasser, ignorant qu'il s'agissait d'un des derniers avant leur séparation.

Suivant ces derniers mots et son instinct, il prit la direction de cet endroit du parc où il avait passé tellement de temps avec elle. Rien n'avait changé, la vue était toujours aussi magnifique et comme son cœur le lui avait indiqué : elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Son cœur se serra en la voyant, il avait tellement besoin d'aller la voir mais à cet instant ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger, soudain envahi par une marée de souvenirs. Elle était tout pour lui : c'est elle qui l'avait aidé à changer, à devenir l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir être, elle qui l'avait aidé a assumer ses choix, à revendiquer ses idées. Ce fut la première à l'écouter le soir où son masque d'indifférence avait commencé à se fissurer mais ce fut surtout la première qui l'aima sincèrement et dont il tomba amoureux. Elle était tout : belle, intelligente, honnête, elle était le pilier de sa nouvelle vie… mais tout s'était écroulé et il fallait qu'il reconstruise quelque chose malgré les efforts que cela allait demander.

Alors qu'il était absorbé dans ses pensées, une douce voix le fit sursauter :

« - Alors tu es enfin venu, dit la jeune femme qui l'avait rejoint

\- Oui Luna, comme tu dis : je suis  **enfin**  venu, répéta doucement Drago en la regardant

\- Ca lui fera plaisir, continua-t-elle regardant à présent dans la direction que regardait le jeune homme il y a encore quelques secondes puis elle ajouta, je suis venue la voir au moins une fois par semaine comme je l'avais promis. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien pris soin d'elle en attendant ton retour, à chaque fois je lui apportais un gros bouquet comme le tien.

\- Merci Luna, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- C'est normal tu sais, on ne s'entendait pas bien au début mais on est devenues de bonnes amies après. Alors je suppose que je lui dois bien ça, elle m'a beaucoup aidé… C'est une façon de lui retourner la pareil si on veut. Mais bon je ne vais pas te retenir, je vais retourner au château, je préfère vous laisser seuls. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme fit demi tour, repartant sur le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour venir jusqu'à son amie. De nouveau seul, Drago respira un grand coup pour se donner le courage de finir les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de celle qu'il aimait et aimera toujours.

Elle était là juste devant lui, et malgré le fait qu'il s'était promis d'être fort, il ne put retenir la larme qui roula sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : elle était à la fois si proche et si éloignée. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi, d'ailleurs cela n'aurait pas dû, ils avaient tant de projets en tête : ils s'étaient fiancés, après la bataille ils se seraient mariés, auraient eu des enfants comme elle le souhaitait tant. Mais non la guerre avait détruit tout ce beau rêve. Il avait suffit qu'il la quitte un instant du regard lors de la bataille pour qu'elle soit fortement blessée. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il s'était précipité vers elle la suppliant d'être forte. Il avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour l'amener plus loin afin de la soigner mais elle avait refuser : « Je ne suis plus une petite fille Drago, tu n'as pas à me protéger ainsi. Protège plutôt les plus faibles, ils ont besoin de toi au combat. Ne t'en fait pas, je tiendrai le coup ». Il ne voulait pas la quitter, l'abandonner lâchement mais elle le repoussa presque lorsqu'il tenta de nouveau de la prendre. Alors à contre cœur il accepta de retourner se battre, pour elle et pour le monde dans lequel elle rêvait depuis si longtemps de vivre. Alors avant de la quitter, il lui fit sa promesse : c'est à ce moment la qu'il promit de revenir la voir, quoiqu'il arrive il reviendra auprès d'elle. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour tenir cette promesse mais à présent il était là. Près à affronter ce qu'il redoutait depuis 3 ans, depuis qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la dernière fois.

Il s'agenouillât alors, déposant délicatement le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté à ses pieds, ainsi qu'une petite plaque juste à coté. Le moment qu'il avait fui toutes ces années arriva, lentement il releva la tête pour faire face à ce qu'il redoutait le plus : une grande plaque de marbre lui faisait face. Sur celle-ci était inscrit les mots que le jeune homme avait toujours refusé de prendre pour un fait :

 

 

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**1979 - 1999**

**_A l'ange qui s'est sacrifié pour le salut de tous_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Les kudos et commentaires sont appréciés ! Retrouvez moi sur tumblr : orangemma.tumblr.com  
> Xoxo.


End file.
